


Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me

by Isimile



Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Danny Mahealani, Fictober 2019, Multi, human alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Danny has brought something from Pleasantville that will hopefully save his boyfriend's brother.“Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me,” he told Ethan. “Let me in.”(This is a prequel to my EAD story)





	Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me

“Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me,” he told Ethan. “Let me in.” Danny was relieved to have finally reached Lydia’s house, certain that they would have taken the wounded Aiden here. Luckily Merton had been able to get his hands on a possible treatment for wounds caused by the oni the Nogitsune had conjured. Unfortunately they couldn’t be sent by mail, so he’d had to make the drive to Pleasantville. He glanced to his phone, thinking about the report about the final fight he had received from Peter, about how Aiden had also been badly wounded and might still die. So he’d had to split it, some going to the Argents and some he would hopefully be able to convince Aiden to take. It would not heal them as quickly as the full treatment but Merton had been confident that they would still both make a full recovery.

He’d grabbed the bag he’d brought, locked his car and gone up to the front door. It took a while until someone reacted to his ringing the bell. It seemed Lydia’s parents weren’t home. Again. He’d been a bit surprised to see Ethan open the door but not as surprised as Ethan was to see him, it seemed.

“Danny? What...? It’s... it’s a bad time right now,” Ethan had said.

“I know,” Danny said calmly. “Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me. Let me in.” He stepped forward without waiting for Ethan’s reaction, not surprised when his boyfriends stepped back and let him pass. He went directly to Lydia’s room, figuring that they had likely taken Aiden there.

Lydia looked up when he entered, eyes red and glittering with tears. She was sitting on her bed beside Aiden, holding his hand and carefully cleaning the black goo running out of his mouth and nose. “Danny?”

He wordlessly went up to the bed. He stopped just briefly to give her shoulder a supportive squeeze, then sat beside her. He pulled a phial out of his bag (a phial. Really, Merton? God, Danny kinda dreaded Merton and Stiles meeting). “Aiden, I need you to drink this.”

Aiden stared at him, certain that he must be hallucinating in his final moments. “What...?”

“If you want to live, you will drink this. Now!” Danny ordered. He helped Aiden lean up briefly when he reached for the phial at long last, carefully tilting it so he didn’t choke. He dropped it to the floor without looking once it was empty and instead leaned forward, further into Aiden’s space, and placed one hand high on Aiden’s chest, near his neck. He ignored the way Aiden tensed at the display of dominance and just calmly met his eyes. Finally, after what felt like hours, Aiden relaxed again and looked away. Danny wasn’t certain if he’d consciously decided to or if he’d simply been too tired to keep it up. All that mattered was that Aiden submitted to him, allowing him to finally openly claim the twins as pack. Fuck McCall and his loose, unofficial pack. Right now, Aiden needed a full pack bond to heal.

Aiden’s gaze shot back to Danny and stared up in shock at his twin’s boyfriend. Not only had he shown no surprise at the supernatural, he had also claimed him as pack. He could feel his bond with Lydia transform into a stronger pack bond. Through his bond with his twin, he could feel his surprise when his own tentative bond to his boyfriend suddenly turned into a pack bond as well. There was another pack bond, to the older Hale, as well as some other, older family bonds.

“Danny?” Ethan asked. He slowly approached the bed, not sure how to react.

Danny smiled gently and held out a hand to him. He didn’t appear surprised when Ethan sat down on the floor beside the bed and leaned against his leg. He simply started running his hand tenderly through his hair. “The alpha pack didn’t believe in research, did you?” he said casually.

The twins tensed up, glancing up at him to try and gauge his reaction.

“Yes, I knew. I’ve known for a while.” Danny didn’t stop the tender touch to Ethan’s head. “But there are things you didn’t know, even if you could have easily learned about it.” He looked to Lydia. “Where do I usually spend my holidays?”

Lydia was confused by the question but readily answered. “Aside from visiting your family on Hawaii? In Pleasantville.” She was surprised to see both twins pale and start whimpering softly.

Danny pulled Ethan tightly against him and gently cupped Aiden’s cheek. “It’s alright. I’m not angry. Neither are they.” Deciding that they needed him to be frank, he added: “If I had been, we would have retaliated sooner. We’re not interested in playing mind games.” When he was certain that they had calmed down, he turned to Lydia. “There is a powerful, influential pack in Pleasantville. I’ve been part of that pack for years, to the point of being considered a human born wolf. A human pack mate, not just a human associated with the pack, and with some of the instincts of a wolf. We had planned for me to be turned when I turn 18 but now we’re planning to do it sooner.”

“You’re going to build a pack here,” Aiden said. It was all that made sense, with Danny having made them pack and also having Peter Hale in his pack.

“Yes.” Danny gently tipped up Ethan’s chin, making him look at him. “I’m not going to force anyone into my pack. If at some point you decide that you want to join another pack, you’re free to do so.” He paused briefly. “I will insist on your being part of a pack while you’re in Beacon Hills. Properly, not that loose group of ‘wolves McCall calls pack. Especially while you are healing and working to get on an even keel.”

Ethan nuzzled into Danny’s hand. He couldn’t imagine leaving, not when his boyfriend was offering him so much, things he’d almost given up on having. Aiden would just have to learn to deal with his emotions and accept that he wanted to stay.

They all flinched when Danny’s mobile rang suddenly. Danny quickly picked up. “Yes?”

The twins listened in unashamedly, though a bit surprised to recognize Peter’s voice. “I’m on my way to the Stilinskis. That idiot McCall decided to throw Stiles out of the pack.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting my fictober fills first


End file.
